Pretty Little Liars
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Lucy Weasley Has A Secret that leads her to being killed. What will her sister and cousins do when someone mysteriously, "watches them" Based on the Show, "Pretty Little Liars" and Written for Whispered Touches, "Pretty Little Liars Challenge"


Title: _Pretty Little Liars  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1, 672  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy Weasley, Molly Weasley  
_Rating: T_  
_Summary: _  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Written For "Whispered Touches", Pretty Little Liars Challenge.  
2) This is going to be a multi-chapter, SO I LOVE REVIEWS :)  
3) Hope you like it__**  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

_"Friends share Secrets. That's what keeps us close." _

Lucy Weasley was always a person who wanted attention. It was always Lucy this and Lucy that. Her cousins _worshiped_ her and parents, thought that she was the perfect child. Yet, there had always been a tendency for her to be needy, and wanting _everything_ to herself. Lucy, was never the same, no one was after her death. The world just fell apart and no one could stand it any longer. I loved my sister. She was always dear to me and the day she died, I felt half of myself die. Yet I was relieved. Relieved that the person who scared me the most, was dead.

Lucy scared me in many ways. She scared almost everyone; even mum and dad were frightened of their own daughter. Did they have the guts to discipline her, or at least yell at her once? Never, because they knew what she could do. Everyone did, that's why they were scared out of their minds. No one would dare to say or do anything that would anger her. She had ways, many ways to hurt people. Many, many ways, but no one would have the nerve to rat her out. Even me.

My _female _cousins always followed her. They didn't want to believe that thinking for themselves was good for them. They worshiped her, as if she were this queen. It was all a big act, to me, to everyone. The way they thought they ruled Hogwarts. How we ruled Hogwarts. Yet when Lucy died, they were all lost. We were all lost. It was as if, there wasn't anyone to guide us through our lives because our lives were ruled by Lucy.

Obviously, she had this evil side. Her nasty, little smile shone wherever she flashed it. Being in Slytherin did suit her. It was always her way, or no way. Even though I partially loved my little sister, I couldn't help, but know she was always better than me. She had everything, the looks, the grades…they boy. Scorpius Malfoy, her longtime boyfriend, seemed devastated when she died. Those tears in his eyes, they looked so real, if you were blind. Yet I knew the truth. She did horrible things and he put up with them. I always know the truth and he was grateful when she died. We all were.

Maybe the fact that Lucy died a day before her sixteenth birthday was more surprising than the other fact that she died right in front the family, during a picnic. The panic in everyone's eyes, it wasn't panic for Lucy, it was for themselves. They were all scared that when Lucy died, nothing good would ever happen again. It was…obvious that mum and dad were truly devastated. Their tears seemed to be the only real ones in during her funeral. Me? I didn't give a care.

How could I just say that my sister died for the fun of it? Lucy always did everything for the fun of it. How many times would it have to take for her to have all our lives revolve around this girl who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything? She didn't think of what we were feeling. Lucy just never cared. When she died, I knew the tears streaming down everyone's face were fake.

But she wouldn't have cared.

Lucy was my friend since she was my little sister, but she was a lot of girl's friends. Was it because people were scared of her, or was it because she was actually a likable person? Lucy was nice at times and she did care…sometimes. Not really, but the fact that she could make friends so quickly and break relationships even faster, had people begging for her loyalty. It was as if they wanted to be pushed around and treated like a servant. She also had this saying, it was as if it were a ritual whenever she met someone knew and gained their trust.

"_Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close."_

Every time her pathetic little high pitched voice said that, it was enough for anyone to even fall in love with her. And why? Because she was pretty and attracted most boys (including teachers) in the school? I fell for that trap many times and learned so much from my stupid mistakes. Secrets kept us close. Only for a while, but when she said it, it was deep. Looking into your eyes with her deep blue ones, it was as if she cast a trance on you. She could make you do anything and it scared me and everyone else, like crazy.

Mum and dad didn't care what she did. They never cared. They thought Lucy was a perfect angel. Even though they were scared of her (only because of some minor injuries she caused), they loved her so much. The way her grades were perfect O's and how she always won anything she competed for. It was all too real. I could never live up to her. I never did.

The day she died, was rushed. It was just a normal day with normal lives and normal people, but nothing is ever normal with Lucy. It was all just a blur. Her screaming, her falling…it didn't make any sense. How could she have just dropped dead out of nowhere? I talked to her a just a while ago and all of the sudden it just happened, right there in the middle of field, a few feet from the Burrow.

Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie rushed to her side as someone ran for mum and dad. I knew she wouldn't make it. That look in her eyes, illuminated blue eyes. I couldn't help, but watch. She wasn't terrified at all and in between those bone chilling screams, her smile still shone, and when she caught my eye, she winked.

That wink made me realize, it was all an act. I knew it was and her screams were all fake. But when dad held her tightly in his arms I knew something was wrong. Something had to be wrong, because when moment came that she gave that last scream, it was all…silent. No one even dared to talk. Her blue eyes were blank for the first time and she was frozen as ice. But she was dead, I knew she was.

She just had to be.

Her pulse was dead, her eyes were dead, and everything about her was just…dead. I knew that the numerous tries to bring her back would fail. Even if they cast hundreds of spells and charms, none would work. How could she have just died? I knew that it was all an act at first, but she wouldn't just kill herself. Lucy wasn't dumb like that. Then it hit me.

Someone murdered her.

Tons of people hated Lucy, and for the right reasons. But the fact (in my mind) that she was killed wasn't shocking at all. Lucy did many things to upset and anger people. It pushed almost everyone of the edge and killing her could have been an option. But it didn't make sense. Nothing did.

I'm glad she's dead though. Am I saying I killed her? Never, but for once, I'm not scared for someone to come after me. The fact that Lucy had this power to control anyone, it was just too crazy. People started getting hurt and she got herself killed. Or should I say that she killed herself. Secrets were kept and no one had the guts to even spill one.

They have said never trust a pretty girl with a dirty secret. They as in everyone. Lucy was always a pretty girl. Her blonde hair, wide, blue eyes and big, white smile, it was all just too perfect. But nothing was perfect because her secret was more than just _dirty, _it was done right disgusting. Yet no one knew. Only the girls and I, but was it obvious that she was just playing around with us? We couldn't believe her at first, it was too impossible to be true. Yet it was, and she not only had us promise, but mostly forced us to keep it.

Maybe that's the reason why she's dead.

We told her everything. Even though she may have been younger, we trusted her. She was someone we thought we could trust. Now, now she's just snapping back at us. And she's supposed to be dead.

It started to get out of control. Everything did. No one was safe from each other and especially her. No one. We were all living in fear and she just kept coming back, waiting for us. It left us terrified, some even dead. Everything just shattered. But, you know what they say, never trust a pretty girl with a dirty secret. It just so happens though,

That we are all just Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

Should I continue? Yes, no? Well thanks for reading, if you want to see next ch. I suggest you "Watch" the story :) and Reviews! please :)


End file.
